pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Dunn
Douglas Eaglesham Dunn, OBE FRSL (born October 23, 1942) is a Scottish poet, academic, and critic. Life Dunn was born in Inchinnan, Renfrewshire. He was educated at the Scottish School of Librarianship, and worked as a librarian before he started his studies in Kingston upon Hull. After graduating with a First Class Honours degree from the University of Hull, he worked in the Brynmor Jones Library under Philip Larkin. He was friendly with Larkin and admired his poetry, but did not share his political opinions. In the early 1960's, Dunn lived and worked in the United States. In 1965, working as a librarian in Ohio, he was called up by the United States military. He attended the physical, but soon after left the country, causing him to be listed as a deserter.Nicholas Wroe, "Speaking from Experience", The Guardian, January 18, 2003. Web, Jan. 7, 2014. Dunn was a Professor of English at the University of St Andrews from 1991, becoming Director of the University's Scottish Studies Centre in 1993 until his retirement in September 2008. He is now an Honorary Professor at St Andrews, still undertaking postgraduate supervision in the School of English. He was a member of the Scottish Arts Council (1992–1994). Recognition Dunn holds an honorary doctorate (LL.D., law) from the University of Dundee, and honorary doctorates (D.Litt., literature) from the University of Hull and St Andrews. Terry Street, Dunn's first collection of poems, appeared in 1969 and received a Scottish Arts Council Book Award as well as a Somerset Maugham Award. Dunn was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature in 1981 He was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire in 2003. Awards *1968 Eric Gregory Award *1969 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for Terry Street '' *1969 Somerset Maugham Award. for ''Terry Street '' *1976 Scottish Arts Council Book Award for ''Love or Nothing *1976 Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for Love or Nothing *1981 Hawthornden Prize for St. Kilda's Parliament *1981 Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature *1985 Whitbread Book of the Year for Elegies *1989 Cholmondeley Award *2003 Officer of the OBE *Guggenheim Fellowship *Honorary doctorate (LL.D., law) from the University of Dundee *Honorary doctorate (D.Litt., literature) from the University of Hull *Honorary doctorate (D.Litt., literature) from the University of St Andrews Publications Poetry *''Terry Street''. London: Faber, 1969. *''Backwaters'' (chapbook). The Review, 1971.Backwaters, Google Books. Web, Jan. 6, 2014 *''Night''. 1971.Douglas Dunn, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Jan. 6, 2014. *''The Happier Life''. London: Faber, 1972. *''Love or Nothing''. London: Faber, 1974. *''Barbarians''. London: Faber, 1979. *''St. Kilda's Parliament''. London: Faber, 1981. *''Europa's Lover''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1982. *''Elegies''. London: Faber, 1985. *''Selected Poems''. London: Faber, 1986. *''Northlight''. London: Faber, 1988. *''Dante's Drum Kit''. London: Faber, 1993. *''The Donkey's Ears: Politovsky’s letters home''. London: Faber, 2000. *''The Year's Afternoon''. London: Faber, 2000. *''New Selected Poems 1964-2000''. London: Faber, 2003. *''Invisible Ink''. Edinburgh: Mariscat Press, 2011. Short fiction *''Secret Villages''. . London: Faber, 1985. *''Boyfriends and Girlfriends''. London: Faber, 1995.Douglas Dunn (b. 1942), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 6, 2014. Non-fiction *''Under the Influence: Douglas Dunn on Philip Larkin''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1987. *''Essays''. London: Faber, 2003. Translated *Jean Racine, Andromache. London: Faber, 1990. Edited *''A Choice of Byron's Verse''. London: Faber, 1974. *''Two Decades of Irish Writing''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1975. *''A Rumoured City: new poets from Hull''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1982. *''Scotland: An anthology''. HarperCollins, 1991. *''The Faber Book of Twentieth-Century Scottish Poetry''. London: Faber, 1992. *''The Oxford Book of Scottish Short Stories''. Oxford University Press, 1995. *''Robert Browning: poems selected by Douglas Dunn''. London: Faber, 2003. *''Twentieth Century Scottish Poetry''. London: Faber, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Scottish Poetry Library.Douglas Dunn (b. 1942), Scottish Poetry Library. Web, Jan. 6, 2014. See also * List of British poets * List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *"Ratatouille" *Douglas Dunn at the Scottish Poetry Library (3 poems) ;Audio / video * Douglas Dunn at The Poetry Archive - profile & poems written & audio ;About *Douglas Dunn in the Encyclopædia Britannica * * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2003/jan/18/featuresreviews.guardianreview24?INTCMP=SRCH Guardian profile "Speaking from experience" 18 January 2003]'' '' * National Gallery of Scotland profile and sculpture Category:People from Renfrewshire Category:Scottish librarians Category:Scottish literary critics Category:Scottish poets Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Academics of the University of St Andrews Category:Scottish scholars and academics Category:People associated with the University of Hull Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:French–English translators Category:Translators to English